Annihilation
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: a new evil, that wants to get rid of all mutants, and find the mutant that can turn him from a mutant back to a human. there's a new turtle in town, and she's a hottie, just like venus. woh'd guess they were sisters? and she's going to help. but she holds
1. Prolugue

Annihilation   
  
By: Mikey (I'm a chick)  
The millennium  
  
  
Prologue: it is the century of violence, a new force, stronger than anything imaginable. In which, the world is controlled humans. Mutants of the earth have hidden within secret under ground, and wherever they can. But one mutant is tired of hiding, and wants to put a stop to it all. But is he the good guy? Or the bad? He's just like the turtles, but he is a lizard, with a temper, and dreadful thoughts to get rid of the mutants, and he wants to change the world to be controlled by him. It's called. Annihilation. And will the ninja turtles and a new hero, defeat this new enemy, or perish?   
Please read on, and I hope you enjoy this suspenseful story about the teenage mutant ninja turtles. If ya want to learn bout the ninja turtles, visit my site! At http://www.geocities.com/ninjatls   
  
  
The story starts off in the 21st century, in 2000; a new millennium. But our beginning doesn't start there. It starts in 1990. This was an experiment done by the creators of the green ooze. Dr. Dreadrick worked at GTRI a couple of years ago. Working with the colloidal gel, also called the ooze, and a pet lizard. But something wrong happened, and Dr. Dreadrick, mixed his blood with the ooze, along with the lizard's blood, and began to slowly change into a half human, and lizard. Now, he is in hatred with all mutants, and himself. But he has the knowledge to change him back, all he need is the blood of another mutant, one that has special blood cells that can change him. But to find that, he needs to annihilate all mutants, and find the one. Dr. Dreadrick was to be executed, for no one would become what he is, in case if it was contagious. For the experiment went wrong. He ran for it, into a sewer, where he lives now. He changed his name to, dreadex. And one day, all humans, and mutants will fear his name.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a stormy night, when Dr. Dreadrick injected the lizard's blood into a canister, along with his blood, and by accident, the colloidal gel. The glass holding the liquid, spilled onto his bare skin, and he began to transform.   



	2. West Meets East one more time

Annihilation   
  
By: Mikey (I'm a chick, don't get me confused with mikey, the nick name for Michelangelo, although I'm his true twin. ^^)  
  
East meets west once more  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey all ya turtle lovers. None of the characters in the teenage mutant ninja turtles belong to me. I did not make them. But you have NO IDEA how much I wish I did. I love them! But.... I did create Sa-ha-ee and dreadex. They are of my creation, and I own them. Sorry. But if you want, don't actually care; don't even know if u want to! But u can put them in your stories, if you make one... but don't care. So no worries! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review it!  
  
Now this story takes place after the movie the next mutation. With Venus, or the chick turtle. Now, because I want to, I'm going to make the ninja turtles and Venus, which I think will be in the story, all 15. I love them at that age. ^^ But I may change some things. Like I don't know if they still lived in the old train place or not in the next mutation, but in this one, they just will. Plus... I haven't seen the next mutation yet, so that sucks. But if any of you have, please tell me! I want to understand Venus's personality.  
  
  
It was a sunny morning. The ninja turtles were all in the train station with splinter training to a juke box April O'Neal got for them a while back from an antique store.   
They were, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. There is also Venus, and splinter, there master.  
  
Leonardo is the blue one, and has two swords; Donatello is the purple one, and has a long, wooden stick. Raphael is the red one, and has to Sais. (Sai looks like a small pitchfork...) and Michelangelo, the orange one, has two nun chucks (little round sticks, with a short chain holding them together, the end on one end of the stick, and the other end of the chain on the other end of the little stick) Venus is the aqua chick; she has Kai Mi's. (I don't know what that is. Yet... but if you know, TELL ME PLEASE!) And splinter, the rat, has a cane. They were all fighting each other, while splinter sat down watching, for he is pretty old. After there training was done, they ordered a large pizza with everything on it, and called April to go get it. "Hey April? Hi, It's mikey (not me... Michelangelo) can you go get the pizza were ordered at toni's pizza place?" Michelangelo asked on the phone. "Sure. I gotta show you guys somethin too." April replied. "Great. It's probably ready. And April? The clock's tickin." Mikey explained. "Whatever. Bye." April replied on the other side of the phone, as they both hung up. "She's comin down with pizza." Mikey explained.  
  
While mikey made his way to the others, Donatello switched on the TV. It was on the news. "Guys. Check this. "Donatello explained pointing to the TV. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the TV. "A clan called 'The Foot' has risen once again in the new York city area. Evidence of a mask, worn years ago, has stolen a secret colloidal gel from GTRI just last night. Although no one knows what the colloidal gel was, the scientists ask for anyone to get it back, before it's to late. And one scientist, who asks to be remained anonymous, asks for Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo to retrieve the gel, for they do know what it is, and make sure it is properly disposed. But who are these 4 people, who have the names or famous artists? But we have heard of them before, and now again. Will these 4 men be able to find this gel? Please stay tuned for more info."  
  
"Uh-oh..." Leonardo muttered. "Again?" Donatello groaned. "Great." Raphael mumbled. "Huh?" Michelangelo asked. "How does that scientist know who you all are? And how were you heard of earlier?" Venus asked. "We helped this one professor, dispose this ooze that transformed us into what we are, a while back, from this one guy named shredder." Donatello explained in a monotone. "Oh. So, you gonna go find it?" Venus asked. "Might as well. Who knows what the foot will do now that they are back. Titsu, that 'grrr' guy will probably do somethin to destroy us, since we, er... destroyed his master, shredder." Leonardo explained turning off the TV. "Hey guys!" a familiar female voice chimed coming down the ladder. "April!" Raphael shouted looking at April and KC come down the ladder. "And KC." Mikey shouted in an Italian voice as he saw KC. "Yo turtles heads." Kc said smiling. "PIZZA!" mikey shouted grabbing the pizza box and opening it. "Mmmmmmm." Everyone said smelling it.   
  
  
Since the New millennium, when it was 2000, the turtles, splinter, April, Kc, and Kino have lived peacefully, after defeating shredder, the foot, and the dark dragon. But now, the foot has rejoiced, and recreated once more. And something else is happening, dreadex, has met with the foot, and has awesome power, that everyone wishes they could have....  
  
"Who and what are you?" one member of the foot clan asked. "I am dreadex. Your new master. I have the power to bring back your old master, shredder. I can resurrect him, and make him strong, only if you help me," Dreadex explained. "With what?" another teenage boy asked. "I want to rule the world, and annihilate all the mutants in the world, and find the one, who can transform me back to my original state, as a human. I want to rule this world." Dreadex explained slowly. "How ya going to bring back master shredder?" one boy asked. "With the power of reincarnation. Do you know where his body lies?" dreadex asked. "Yes. We found it awhile back. Our new master has buried him... we shall take you to him." One of the people said. They made their way to where shredder was buried, and dreadex began his process. "We know of 5 mutants already in this city." The head boy explained. "Perfect." Dreadex whispered. As they dug up shredder's body, dreadex threw some black dust, and in a poof of black smoke, shredder awoke, with enrage. "It's time, for revenge." Shredder said in a hoarse voice. Everyone cheered and nodded.  
  
"Hey, master splinter? Are you alright?" Leo asked splinter as they all munched on pizza and talked. Splinter on the other hand was looking at the ladder sighing. "I was expecting someone to come and help us." Splinter explained. Everyone stopped, and looked at splinter. "What do you mean?" Leo wondered. "There is a new evil, and orokosaki has come back to life. "What? You mean the shred dude?" mikey asked. Splinter nodded. "But he pan caked himself!" mikey blurted. "He has been resurrected." Splinter sighed. "We must get rid of him." Venus explained. They all nodded. "Hm... will the foot ever die?" kc asked annoyed. "Mm... probably not." Donnie told him bluntly. "The new millennium has brought us new enemies, strong ones, that we must be careful. I feel his energy, its strong, we need to stay together, and trust one another. For this is not good." Splinter explained slowly. "Well... that was the sad part. Now lets get back to April. April... how are you and kc comin up? Good?" Mikey asked turning to April. April laughed. "I'm not saying." She replied. "Oh come on April." Donnie begged. Suddenly, something slammed, and his the light, and pure darkness overtook the train station home. "Whoa! What happened?" raph asked as everyone became alert. Splinter lit a few lamps, so they could see around us. "A star!" raph muttered seeing the crystal star that was still stuck to the light above them all. "Be careful of glass." Leo warned.  
  
"A crystal star. Wow." Mikey muttered grabbing it from the lamp and starring at it. He suddenly dropped it. "What?" Donnie asked. "It stung me!" mikey explained waving his finger around trying to get rid of the pain. "Who threw it?" April asked looking around. "I dunno! I can't see past the darkness." Kc said squinting. Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared. "Who are you?" Leo asked. The figure stopped in front of the group, its head lowered, and the complete body hidden. "How'd you find us?" raph asked wanting to go fight the figure. The figure threw a fan out, and flipped it open and took down its hood. "I am Wakishi totonata." A British female voice explained. Venus gasped, but stayed where she was. "I am very good, at finding what I want to find." She explained secretly. She tilted her head up, and the hood fell all the way down. She flipped the fan back, and put it away. "Whoa! Another chick turtle!" mikey blurted. It was a girl turtle that looked like Venus, but had a black bandana, but not in a braid, free like the guy turtles. "Wakishi? Its really you!" Venus shouted. "Mei pieh chi!" wakishi muttered. Venus ran up to the woman and jumping on her with rage. They both began to scream at each other while the gang stared. "What are you even doing here?" Venus shouted. "I'm here to help them! What are YOU doing here?" wakishi asked. "I've been here!" Venus screamed.   
  
"Wicked! A turtle fight!" mikey shouted looking astonished. "Let me go!" Venus screamed. Finally, splinter had enough. "But of you! Enough!" he barked. They both stopped and got up. Wakishi flipped her arms up to get the cloak behind her shoulders. She untied the top, and the cloak fell to the ground. "Wow." Everyone muttered. "Another full flesh mutant hottie!" mikey said in a goggly voice. Wakishi started on mikey, but Venus held her back. "Geesh... both chicks hate that it seems." Mikey muttered shaking his head. Wakishi had black elbows bands, black wristbands, black knee bands, and black ankle braces like Venus's. She had an upper black armband, that had bring green straps hanging down from it, and had a black band up her upper thigh. She had a black belt around her waist, with nun chucks one on side, 2 Sais on the other, a sword on her back, and on her side, a pouch with stars in it. She had a pole on her other side, that was a foot, and seemed like it could extend. She had a fan in the front, and moon shape medallion that had an old English W on it. She had all the weapons the guy turtles had plus a few more surprises. "How do you guys know each other?" Leo asked. "She's my irresponsible sister!" Venus barked. "Its nice to see you too!" wakishi screamed. "Another sister?" Donnie asked. "How come you never told us about her?" Leo asked Venus. "I wonder." Wakishi muttered.   
  
"She was a disgrace to the shinobi magic." Venus declared. "She seems that she can fight well." Donnie noticed. "Yea. The only thing she did... fighting all the humans at night, in her ninjisu uniform... nearly killing them! She didn't care to learn the true nature of shinobi magic... all she cared about was ninjitsu, and all sorts of martial arts... she used shinobi magic for her own purpose..." Venus explained crossing her arms. "Hey... they shouldn't of taken me on if they were for certain they could win. Not my fault. We fought, I won. Big deal. Besides, I already knew everything to do with shinobi magic... why learn it twice?" Wakishi muttered. "She even ran away after our master, Chung I died. And never returned. Till now?" Venus screamed. "Why did you return?" Venus asked. "Because. I know what's going to happen. There is a mutant lizard, which is going to annihilate all mutants, and find the one, with the blood that can turn him back. He resurrected shredder..." wakishi explained. "How do you all of that?" Venus asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" wakishi muttered. She picked her up her cloak. "Hm... by the sounds of it, she sounds like raph and mikey..." kc explained trying not to laugh. "What you say?" raph asked looking at kc. "nothin. I'm just stating my opinion. I'm mean look at her. She's stubborn like you... and she's odd like mikey. Look at what she's wearing. She's like your guys twin, and she is amused very easily. Look at that. She is looking at my hockey and stick and puck..." kc explained.  
  
They all looked at wakishi who was handing the hockey stick very well and was flipping the puck around very good, while eating a slice of pizza and listening to a pair of head phones she must have had. "So where were you all this time, wakishi?" Venus asked grabbing the headphones and kicking the hockey stick away from wakishi. "Um... engwand, fance, cawafornya, ewerywhere acully." Wakishi explained with her mouth full of food. "Huh?" everyone asked. "She said England, France, California, and everywhere actually! That's pretty cool." Mikey explained smiling. "See. Opinion proven. There ya go..." kc explained. "Exactly!" Wakishi explained smiling.   



End file.
